


Mind Over Matter

by SpiralCreator



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bartenders, Hate to Love, Hero!Shizuo, Heroes & Heroines, Lawyers, Love/Hate, M/M, Villain!Izaya, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/pseuds/SpiralCreator
Summary: A hero cannot exist without a villain and a villain cannot exist without a hero. If one did not exist, there would be no use for the other. A rival is essential, no matter how often such a thing is denied.Izaya Orihara appears simply as the most renowned lawyer in Shinjuku. Shizuo Heiwajima appears as simply another bartender in Ikebukuro. Unbeknownst to most, they both posses alter egos as well as extraordinary abilities. The only difference is, one uses his ability to better the city while the other uses his ability to cause chaos.





	1. Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/gifts).



> Ahaha, a Superhero AU. My apologies for uploading another story rather than updating my preexisting ones. I simply had to due to the solar eclipse being today and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Another plot foiled? This was becoming a irritating pattern. What good was the ability of mind manipulation if it never harvested pleasant results? No. Though the ability did posses certain limitations, it was not the inherent problem. Neither was the man who owned said power. This person could not be more capable. Considering his wherewithal, savoir faire, and percipience, he proved to be an extraordinarily competent individual. The complication could never be the fault of this man. No, it was the fault of another—his rival.

The man who possesses the ability of mind manipulation is known as Izaya Orihara. This name would strike fear into the hearts of many if they knew who he was and what he has done; however, no one is aware of who he truly is. Everyone associates the name ‘Izaya Orihara’ with Shinjuku’s nonpareil lawyer. No one associates the name ‘Izaya Orihara’ with Ikebukuro’s tormentor—the villainous Eclipse.

Izaya Orihara, or Eclipse, had been inflicting severe physical and mental suffering among the general populace of Ikebukuro for the last 6 months. None of his scheming paid off in terms of completing his goal, but it did succeed in him obtaining an infamous reputation. To be fair, however, he was merely testing the limits of his power. In addition, he was certain he could best his opponent, but was having too much fun taunting and provoking him instead. By doing so, Eclipse was able to test his opponent’s limit as well. Not only that, he was able to discern his rival’s demeanor, fighting patterns, and weaknesses.

But like all things, this little game had to come to end. Today would be the day that Eclipse would discover his archenemy’s secret identity. Who hid behind the mask? Who possessed the ability of incredible strength? Who was the famed superhero known as the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro? Who was the Phoenix?

Izaya Orihara would find out. And afterwards, the hero’s tendency of bringing forth eucatastrophes would come to a hault. He would finally defeat his enemy. His nuisance. His menace. His supernova.

Three days ago, Eclipse sent out a public message in the hopes of attracting the attention of the Phoenix. It requested that the hero come alone to an undisclosed location. Eclipse had set a series of clues for the Phoenix to follow, ones only his rival would by able to figure out. If he had calculated correctly, which he always did, his enemy would arrive in less than five minutes.

Although he had chosen a rather dismal and unoriginal location (an abandoned warehouse near the ocean), it still added to the confrontational ambiance. The anticipation and excitement almost proved to be too much for him. The villain allowed his gaze to travel along the cold, befouled walls of the desolate depository. There were broken pipes along the walls and light fixtures that hardly provided any form of light. Along the floor, boxes were stacked haphazardly, leaning against one another unstably. One kick would be all it took to topple them over. In addition, there were various wooden and metal object scattered along the floor which could be hazardous if thrown at someone.

Eclipse was currently seated on a low-hanging pipe, his feet dangling in the air. From this vantage point, he would have a view of outside through the large window that the warehouse possessed. This would allow him to be aware of when the Phoenix was approaching.

In order to conceal his identity, Izaya Orihara donned a long, black cloak with a hood that veiled his face. It was the article of clothing that the citizens of Ikebukuro associated with the nefarious Eclipse. It had an intricate, black clasp under neck which kept it from falling from his shoulders and a long train that either trailed along the ground or flowed in the wind. Though it was excessive, it was a rather practical choice as it was resistant to bullets and flame-retardant. His under attire was also black, including boots and gloves. He was a rather flamboyant individual after all and his attire would have to match this factor.

His rival’s costume was radically different. The Phoenix simply wore a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. The most bizarre factor was the cheap feathered mask that he wore. Eclipse was quite certain that the mask was worn accidentally. No one was expecting Eclipse’s first attack and the Phoenix simply happened to be nearby and was for some reason donning a red and yellow mask. After videos had been uploaded online, individuals began calling the hero ‘Phoenix’. After that, Eclipse supposed the Phoenix began intentionally wearing it. He still wondered why his rival wore such a thing in the first place. Perhaps he would ask him later.

As Eclipse was mulling over these thoughts, he heard a loud noise that immediately garnered his attention. Someone was opening the warehouse doors. After the creaking metal was opened partially, Eclipse could gaze upon a figure. A silhouette recognized by all.

The Phoenix had arrived.

Instead of utilizing a hackneyed phrase such as ‘I’ve been expecting you’ or ‘It’s about time you showed up’, Eclipse simply greeted his rival.

“Welcome, Phoenix. How are you this fine evening?”

The man, or rather, superhero, that had just entered the abandoned storage room was evidently not pleased. Through what was visible behind his mask, a scowl could be seen.

“What the hell do you want?” Unable to conceal his anger, the Phoenix merely skipped over greetings and went straight to the point.

Sighing, Eclipse responded to the rather rude inquiry. “Oh well, I did attempt to be civil,” giving a nonchalant wave of his hand, he continued, “but I suppose you are not one for conversation. Allow me to begin then.” His tone became more serious and he stopped swinging his legs. “I believe this little feud of ours needs to come to a conclusion. That is, we should become acquainted. For that to happen, I am going to need you to remove your mask.”

The Phoenix merely scoffed, finding the notion ridiculous. “Why would I do that, you pest? It’s not gonna happen. Now will you get down from there so we can fight? Or are you going to remain there like a coward?” Cracking his knuckles in preparation and anticipation, he shot a glare to his foe.

Eclipse merely hummed in response, not appearing threatened in the slightest. “Allow me to rephrase my request. Take off your mask.” At that moment, Eclipse snapped his fingers. The sound echoed throughout the nearly empty warehouse.

The Phoenix held his glare, but eventually let out a laugh. “You know your ‘power’ doesn’t work on me. I’ll always be stronger than you.”

Eclipse said nothing, but still maintained an air of superiority. Slowly but surely, people began emerging from behind the empty boxes. The Phoenix assumed a fighting stance, prepared to attack and to be attacked, though he was rather confused. The people looked like ordinary citizens. There were even some teenagers.

These people began raising guns and knives, but it did not appear as if they aiming at the Phoenix.

All of a sudden, it became clear as to what they were doing. The people had the guns and knives aimed at each other and some at themselves.

That was Eclipse’s plan. Using his ability, he was forcing these ordinary people to act against their will. If the Phoenix did not take off his mask, they would kill one another under Eclipse’s orders.

The Phoenix attempted to mask his concern, but failed miserably. He glared at his rival and gritted his teeth. What kind of coward would use others in such a way? He would not let the villain prevail no matter what.

Clearing his throat quietly, Eclipse spoke up once again. “You will have to learn that strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from indomitable will.”


	2. Collapsar

Izaya Orihara needed to focus for his next client would arrive at any moment. This seemed to be an impossible task, however, as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his last encounter with his rival which had occurred three days ago. The Eclipse had planned a grand confrontation, but it was ruined. He had failed yet again.

All was going well until his opponent, the beloved Phoenix, told him something along the lines of true strength coming numbers and friends or something else insanely corny. After such an utterance was given, the Headless Rider had shown up. The audacity. Izaya had explicitly demanded that the Phoenix come alone! But no, he had brought along Shadow, another ‘superhero’. Utilizing her scythe, she simply incapacitated all of the individuals under Eclipse’s control. How anticlimactic. After narrowly escaping, Eclipse made his way back to his apartment, upset and tired.

The skirmish did inspire three thoughts, however.

One, Eclipse would need to teach the Phoenix a lesson, publicly and mercilessly.

Two, he would have to divert some of his focus to Shadow if she was planning on assisting the Phoenix.

Three, Izaya would need to find a partner, or rather, a minion of sorts. 

There were several plausible applicants for this role; however, the one that stood out to him the most was Namie Yagiri. After acquiring intense blackmail on this female, he would effectively be able to use her for his schemes. 

The reason he could not simply use his ability of mind control on her was that his power had certain limitations, one of which was a time constraint. The target of his ability would no longer heed to his command after a period of three days. Command, singular, because he could not enact more than one command at a time. This was another limitation. The last imperfection was that in order to manipulate another individual, he needed to make physical contact with him/her. No barriers, such as clothing, was necessary. All it took was a tap, a single touch, skin-to-skin. No one was aware of his power’s shortcomings; however, he had to remain vigilant in order to maintain such secrecy.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Time to return to his mundane existence he supposed.

Quickly recollecting what nominal issue his client would be presenting him with, he pulled out several files, preparing himself both mentally and physically.

“Come in, Akiyama-san.”

Said individual barged in rather angrily. There was an ugly, twisted expression on this person's face, clearly expressing discontent. His dark brown hair was slightly disheveled which contrasted his dapper attire. It appears whatever dilemma he possessed truly ruffled his feathers. Speaking of feathers…

 _Focus_ , he mentally chastised himself.

Izaya gestured toward a seat, indicating that his current company was allowed to sit down rather than irritatedly pace back and forth. After the client had managed to take a seat across from Izaya, he slammed his fist down on the desk. The table reverberated, but Izaya did not even flinch. _Oh joy, he’s going to take his frustration out on me._

“I demand respect! Who does that bartender think he is?” After spewing out a string of curses, the client finally managed to calm down a bit. Normally, Izaya would send such a person out; however, the only reason this person was allowed in his office in the first place was because he either held a governmental position or a hefty bank account. 

Izaya hummed as he skimmed his eyes over the file in front of him. After garnering enough information, he would be able to properly address his client. With the diatribe out of the way, Izaya was able to finally speak.

“You are filing a suit against a bartender named Shizuo Heiwajima for quote unquote attacking you brutally…” he quickly glanced at his client who did not seem damaged in the slightest, “…and damaging your attire?”

“Damn right, I am! I didn’t even do anything wrong! I was minding my own business when out of nowhere, I was attacked by this guy! He fucking lifted me out of my chair and threw me across the room!” he shouted, saliva landing on the desk in front of him.

Izaya let out an exhale and desperately wished to be doing something else rather than listen to this man’s nonsensical drivel. Yes, he had enough provisions to abandon his occupation and live extravagantly, but being a lawyer was his cover; therefore, he needed to maintain his firm. While Izaya’s mind wandered, the man continued speaking.

“…stupid bartender with his stupid strength and stupid blonde hair…”

That managed to snap Izaya out of his daydreaming.

“Did you say blonde hair?” Izaya inquired, feeling a rush of adrenaline. What he had in mind was probably a long shot, but he remained excited nonetheless, his ennui long forgotten.

“Yes! He’s clearly a punk! I want to sue the hell out of him for attacking a government official! My suit costed over ¥550000! I want him fired from his measly job!” The man slammed his hands on Izaya’s extortionate desk at each exclamation, riling himself up again.

Izaya gently placed his hands on his clients before responding, “And I want to help you. But first, tell me everything that happened word-for-word, honestly and in great detail.”

♚ ♛ ♜♝ ♞ ♟

With a skip in his step, Izaya made his way over to his black sports car. A day had passed since he had spoken with his client and during that time, he gathered everything he needed to know about the individual they called ‘Shizuo Heiwajima’. Now, it was simply a speculation, but there was a chance. A chance. A chance. Entering the car and starting it, he began laughing. It started off as a chuckle before escalating into full-on guffawing. He attempted to compose himself in order to drive properly, and although the laughing soon ceased, the smile never left his face.

There was a chance.

After a relatively short drive, he arrived at one of Ikebukuro’s finest taverns. The place where Shizuo Heiwajima worked. Izaya parked his car in an available space before stepping out. And although the suit he wore was immaculate, he still dusted away nonexistent filth. With an exorbitant briefcase in tow, he made his way to the front entrance.

He paused. Perhaps he had not thought this through. What if he was rushing into this? It was true that over-excitement often led him to abandoning his better judgement. Numerous factors were not accounted for and all of this could go horribly wrong. But there was a chance…

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the bar’s doors and made his way inside.

Glancing around, he could discern that this was a rather quaint little place, but it did appear well-maintained. As he was scrutinizing the interior, his eyes landed on the bartender—the bartender’s back to be precise. Said individual was currently facing in the opposite direction, wiping down some wine glasses.

As the individual turned around, Izaya could not deny his sharp intake of breath. Golden hair, lean yet muscular physique, dominating aura…It had to be him. It had to be. Izaya was almost one-hundred percent certain that it was; however, he was never one for jumping to conclusions. As he attempted to control his heart rate, the other male spoke to him.

“Are you gonna buy something or just stand there like a creep?” The bartender possessed an unamused look on his face and his voice sounded disinterested with a slight undertone of irritated. 

_But that voice…_ That is _his_ voice! Undeniably, unquestionably.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but wondered if his voice would be recognizable. After making an unintelligible noise, Izaya promptly shut his mouth. _Pull yourself together,_ he scolded mentally, reminding himself that he was and is a prominent figure. That he has absolute control of each and every situation. That he has absolute control of everyone, including himself. That he is indomitable.

“Ah, pardon me, I was simply taking in the environment. In any case, good evening. My name is Izaya Orihara.”

In response, Shizuo arched an eyebrow and looked him over. Izaya could feel himself shaking slightly, but more so because of the anticipation rather than any feelings of nervousness. Would his counterpart be able to recognize him?

“You’re not here for a drink, so what do you want?” Izaya felt a shred of disappointment at not being acknowledged properly, but paid little mind to the fact. Shizuo Heiwajima was a rather odd individual. When dressed in a clearly expensive suit, most individuals addressed Izaya with the utmost respect. And, of course, when a name is given, one is offered in return. Izaya would have to be careful with his approach. These were dangerous waters.

“My apologies for assuming the role of ‘bearer of bad news’, but I am certain that you are already aware of the lawsuit being filed against you?” At this, Shizuo scowled and clenched one of his fists. After a ‘tch’ and a deep breath, Shizuo managed to unclench his fist.

“It wasn’t my damn fault. The bastard was feeling up a girl even though she told him to stop…wait. I’m not supposed to tell you any of this without my lawyer present.” Izaya merely offered Shizuo a practiced smile and a slight tilt of the head.

“We both know that you do not have the means to acquire one…” Shizuo’s scowl became more prominent at this remark, but he allowed Izaya to finish his sentence, “…but I believe I can help you with that.”

Shizuo scoffed in disbelief, evidently not buying into Izaya’s words. “Why would you help me? Your client is suing me.” At this, Izaya let out a chuckle. “What’s so funny?” Shizuo asked as his eyebrow twitched.

“You amuse me, Heiwajima-san, because…” Izaya walked toward one of the barstools, sat down, and placed his suitcase on the floor next to him, propping his elbows on the bar table and folding his hands together to assert an image of confidence, “…well, you are my client.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> 1\. Hope you enjoyed.  
> 2\. Sorry if it was not all too great.  
> 3\. Any villain names for Namie?


	3. Blackhole

Shizuo Heiwajima remembers with crystal clarity the day Ikebukuro’s villain made himself known. The nefarious Eclipse—his nemesis, the pain in his side, the tormentor of the city. All Shizuo longed for was a peaceful existence. One where he would never have to dabble in violence. Where he did not have to utilize his monstrous strength. The existence that Eclipse took away from him.

It happened about six months ago.

Shizuo had thought it would be another calm, run-of-the-mill kind of day and he was content. Most others deviated from normalcy, finding it boring; however, Shizuo longed for such circumstances. Unexceptional days meant that no one would get hurt. That nothing bad would happen. That everything would remain the same. And that was precisely what Shizuo wanted—for nothing to change.

Shizuo was quite fond of his life. His brother, Kasuka Heiwajima, was supportive, sensible, and selfless. His best friend, Celty Sturluson, was kindhearted, knowledgable, and kindred of himself. The girl he babysat, Akane Awakusu, was energetic, effervescent, and exceedingly empathetic. There was a place in his heart for each of these individuals as they were the ones who brought him joy and purpose. Moreover, he had Tom Tanaka, Kadota Kyōhei, Vorona, and Shinra Kishitani. These individuals also added to his state of elation.

Aside from people, Shizuo was also brought happiness from his two jobs. During the day, he would spend his time with the young Akane and they would go out to eat, play, and explore the city. Shizuo was aware that he not only had to fill the role of her caretaker, but also her bodyguard. And this was more than fine with him. He would protect Akane even if he was not paid or instructed to do so.

It was during one of their outings that Eclipse made his first attack. 

Shizuo and Akane were at some sort of party supply store, shopping for decorations for the child’s 11th birthday party. The girl was as excited as she usually was when in Shizuo’s company. Although she was rather shy, once an individual became better acquainted with her, she would open up and behave more vivaciously. At the time, she was gazing through a rack filled with colorful masks. Upon locating one she thought would suit Shizuo, she quickly picked it up and ran over to the other. Shizuo smiled down at her before accepting the mask from her and placing it on his face. After she had exclaimed how wonderfully it fit him, he ruffled her hair and went to find a mirror. The mask had an odd shape and was decorated with red, yellow, and orange feathers—resemblant of a bird. As Shizuo continued to scrutinize the mask’s appearance, a scream could be heard from outside.

Akane became terribly frightened at the sound and this prompted Shizuo to go and check it out. More screams could be heard and as such, Shizuo told Akane to go wait in the bathroom until he came back to retrieve her. Nodding with conviction, Akane did as she was told while Shizuo hurriedly exited the store.

Outside, there was absolute chaos present and prevalent.

Individuals were attempting to run away from the location, but Shizuo only ventured further. Step after step after stride after dash until he arrived at the center of the discord. It was a moment he would never forget—the first time he ever laid eyes on the cloaked figure of his archenemy.

………

“Shizuo Heiwajima?”

At hearing his name being called, Shizuo snapped out his daze and back to reality. It was unfortunate how often he caught himself thinking about his nemesis and their past conflicts. Right now, however, he urged himself to focus. Shizuo would be meeting with his new lawyer (whom he was still awfully suspicious of) and discussing the case and trial.

A woman with long black hair and a suppressed scowl was the one who had beckoned for him. After gaining his eye contact and attention, she continued, “Orihara will see you now.” At those words, Shizuo stood up and brushed off his bartender attire. After this meeting, he would have to return to his second, less favorable occupation. The place where he encountered the individual currently attempting to sue him. The bastard that wouldn’t leave that woman alone…

“If you’ll follow me…” Again, he was taken from his thoughts and back to reality when the secretary motioned for him irritatedly with her clipboard. Not waiting for him any longer, she began walking and leading him from the waiting room to an exorbitant office—Orihara’s office.

Namie knocked on the office door twice, but did not wait for an answer as she entered with Shizuo following close behind.

“I brought Heiwajima,” she announced irritatedly. “Where’s my paycheck?” The disrespectful tone in which she spoke to her employer made Shizuo wonder several things. One, why did she work for this man if he clearly displeased her? Two, what did he do to make her resent him in such a way? Three, did they have a relationship outside of work?

Shizuo was not allowed to continue mulling over such questions as he was interrupted by the man seated at desk—the legendary lawyer, Izaya Orihara.

“I wish you wouldn’t be so cruel to me, Namie-san,” he responded with a smile. Afterwards, he proceeded to extend his arm in her direction, offering her the check. She then snatched the paper from his grip and began leaving forthwith. “Don’t forget that you’re still my super special snowflake,” he called out at the last moment.

Upon leaving, Namie had shut, or rather slammed, the door to his office, leaving Shizuo alone with Izaya. During the couple of seconds of silence that had come about after Namie’s departure, Shizuo took the opportunity to scrutinize the other’s appearance.

Izaya was once again dressed in a sumptuous suit, his hair styled in an intentionally unkempt manner. Somehow, it worked, but Shizuo would never admit that. For some reason unknown to him, Shizuo had an immediate distaste for the lawyer. His aura was dark and discomforting. That, combined with his ever-present smirk, unwavering confidence, and undeniable wealth, made him appear threatening. Clearly, the being in front of him thought of himself as superior or at least the manner in which he conducted himself made it appear that way. 

The first time they met, Shizuo had gauged what kind of person Izaya was. Though it was unwise to judge someone based on first impressions, it was in his nature to do so. It made sense after all; Shizuo’s instincts had never failed him before. Therefore, his negative impression of Izaya was cultivated and he remained firm in his opinions of this person. 

From what he garnered during their brief interaction, Izaya Orihara was a quintessentially odd person. Shizuo caught him staring from time to time, with a look of fascination or something similar in his eyes. Apprehension was clear at first, but it quickly faded away. Izaya spoke to him as if he knew exactly who Shizuo was. As if they knew each other well. It was concerning to say the least, but Shizuo brushed it off as he did most things. The matter at hand was more important at the moment. Him being sued, that is.

Just as he was about to begin scrutinizing the well-furnished office, Izaya vocalized a greeting.

“Welcome to my office. I’m glad you’ve decided to take me up on my offer.” As Shizuo continued standing a bit awkwardly, Izaya gestured to one of the seats across from him. “You may sit down if you’d like.”

Shizuo did so and Izaya chuckled as he did. That simple action was enough to make his blood begin to boil. It was a simple snicker and yet— it evoked such an unpleasant reaction. Not finding favor with it, Shizuo voiced his displeasure.

“Stop acting like you own the place.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. 

Izaya’s eyes widened, possibly and most likely at the stupidity of the sentence. “It may surprise you, but I do in fact 'own the place’.” Again, another chuckle was given. Shizuo could feel his cheeks heat up at not only the anger, but also in part due to embarrassment.

The meeting had not yet begun yet Shizuo already knew it would not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolute rubbish.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always appreciated. See you in the next update (if there is one).


End file.
